1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor in a heating or a cooling apparatus such as an air conditioner, refrigerator or the like by which refrigerant introduced from an evaporator can be compressed to high temperature and high pressure to thereby be discharged to a condenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,693 is disclosed, where a compressor includes a plastic housing having first and second shells and a suction nipple extruded from plastic having a larger heat resistance than the shell, in order to solve a problematic heating of the refrigerant to a high temperature when the same is sucked because a suction passage of the refrigerant is formed in direct contact with a cylinder cover. Also, noise is generated because the refrigerant is in direct contact with the cylinder cover.
Generally, a compressor for compressing the refrigerant has been disclosed in various forms through research and development by many people in order to curb an increase of specific volume of the refrigerant, and at the same time, to increase productivity and to reduce the cost in the manufacturing of the compressor.
A representative compressor disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a liquid-tight body 1, a stator 6 disposed within the body 1 of the compressor to form a magnetic field when an electric power is applied therefrom, a rotor 7' for being rotated by the magnetic field formed at the stator 6, a crank shaft 8 provided at the center of the rotor 7' to be rotated by the rotor 7', a connecting rod 2 for converting a rotary movement of the crank shaft 8 to a reciprocating movement, a piston 4 fixed to a tip end of the connecting rod 2 to thereby carry out a reciprocating movement for compressing refrigerant, a cylinder block 3 forming a space for guiding the piston 4 during its reciprocating movement, a valve plate 5 arranged at one end of the cylinder block 3 and in which a suction hole 5a and a discharge hole 5b are formed, and a cylinder head 7 fixed to one surface of the valve plate 5 to thereby form a suction chamber 7a and a discharge chamber 7b.
Furthermore, between the cylinder head 7 and the valve plate 5, there is inserted a gasket 9 for maintaining a fluid-tightness of the suction chamber 7a and the discharge chamber 7b.
The cylinder head 7 is formed at one side thereof with a pair of first receptible holes 7c, and between the first receptible holes 7c there is formed a second receptible hole 7d.
The first and second receptible holes 7c and 7d are so formed as to communicate with the suction chamber 7a.
The first receptible holes 7c are respectively fitted with a pair of connecting pipes 13, and the second receptible hole 7d is fitted with a plug 14 connected to a capillary tube 15.
The connecting pipe 13 is made of a thin plate of steel, with the other ends thereof respectively inserted into suction mufflers 10, whereby the flow of the refrigerant is so guided that the refrigerant supplied to the suction muffler 10 through a refrigerant inducement pipe (not shown) can be sucked into the suction chamber 7a formed at the cylinder head 7 through the pipes 13.
The other end of the capillary tube 15 is disposed at a lower area of the body 1 of the compressor, so that oil stored at the lower area of the body 1 of the compressor is supplied to the cylinder block 3 or the like.
In the conventional compressor thus constructed, when an electric power is supplied to the compressor, a magnetic field is formed at the stator 6, and the rotor 7' is rotated by the magnetic field.
The crank shaft 8 is rotated in cooperation with the rotation of the rotor 7', and the rotary movement of the crank shaft 8 is converted to reciprocating movement by the connecting rod 2.
The piston 4 reciprocates within the cylinder block 3 according to the reciprocating movement of the connecting rod 2. At this time, when the piston 4 is driven in the direction of arrow "A" as illustrated in FIG. 1, the refrigerant drawn into the suction chamber 7a of the cylinder head 7 through the suction muffler 10 and the connecting pipe 13 enters the cylinder block 3 through the suction hole 5a formed in the valve plate 5.
Meanwhile, when the piston 4 is driven in direction B, the refrigerant, compressed to high pressure and high temperature by a compressing movement of the piston 4 in the cylinder block 3, is discharged into the discharge chamber 7b of the cylinder head 7 through the discharge hole 5b.
At this time, the refrigerant passing through the connecting pipe 13 soars in temperature due to the heat radiated from the stator 6 and the rotor 7' disposed at the body 1 of the compressor, and the refrigerant drawn into the suction chamber 7a of the cylinder head 7 has its specific volume increased.
In other words, there is a problem in that, because the connecting pipe 13 is made of steel material of high heat conductivity, the high temperature heat coming from inside of the body of the compressor is transferred to the refrigerant, to thereby increase the temperature of the refrigerant flowing in the connecting pipe 13, and to over-saturate the refrigerant and to increase the specific volume of the refrigerant.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that, due to the specific volume of the refrigerant passing through the connecting pipe 13, the circulated quantity of the refrigerant is decreased and compression efficiency is reduced to thereby decrease cooling efficiency and at the same time, to reduce the energy efficiency.
There is another problem in that, because the plug 14 inserted into the second receptible hole 7d of the cylinder head 7 is connected to the capillary tube 15 by welding or the like, the manufacturing cost is increased and manufacturing productivity is reduced.
There is still another problem in that, because the plug 14 and the capillary tube 15 are integrally combined by the welding or the like, the amount of vacuum in the suction chamber 7a at the cylinder head 7 cannot be measured.